<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets of Us by meowseokkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776134">Snippets of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowseokkie/pseuds/meowseokkie'>meowseokkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pain, Regret, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowseokkie/pseuds/meowseokkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo hopes to be forgiven.</p><p>But Minghao was already done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snippets of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Eng/Filo]</p><p>I eat pain for dinner.<br/>I'm really sorry for this lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan 18, 2020</p><p>8:20 pm</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>JEON WONWOO</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>            There <span class="u">he</span> is, at home, at peace... laughing <span class="u">his</span> heart out, having that humorous conversation with Hansol. <span class="u">He</span> looks entrancing, or godly even.</p><p>I thought I memorized <span class="u">his</span> features to the core that I won't miss <span class="u">him</span> when <span class="u">he</span> left pero seeing <span class="u">him</span> now brought so much memories, gusto kong umiyak.</p><p>Ilang taon na din? 3 years? Hindi na ako nagbilang, hindi naman ako ganon kamasokista. I even tried to forget but then again, failed to do so.</p><p>Kasi andito ako, natatakot padin.</p><p>Literal na nakatayo lang ako. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin. Papasok ba ako? Am i going to greet <span class="u">him</span>? Them? With a smile?</p><p>Kaya ko na ba?</p><p>Kaya <span class="u">nya</span> na ba?</p><p>A big part of me is hoping na napatawad na <span class="u">nya</span> ako. Pero mas malaki yung part na alam kong hindi ko yun deserve. <span class="u">He</span> suffered so much for all those shits na ginawa ko sa <span class="u">kanya</span> kaya tanggap ko na yung ilang taon na hindi <span class="u">nya</span> pagkausap sakin na kala mo i never had a part on <span class="u">his</span> life. </p><p>Aminado naman akong tanga ako, kaya nga kung pwede lang, hindi na ako magpapakita sa <span class="u">kanya</span> kahit kailan. </p><p>
  <em>Kahit masakit. Kahit sobrang sakit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>I felt my phone vibrating from my pocket.</p><p>I can see Kuya Cheol being agitated kasi late na naman ako. At mukang si Mingyu wala padin. Gago talaga.</p><p>I sighed before answering. </p><p>"<strong><em>Yes kuya? Malapit na ko</em></strong>" i heard him sigh too. Magkaibigan nga kami. "<strong><em>Siguraduhin mo Wonwoo. Sinasabi ko sayo. It's been years, you should know what to do by now</em>.</strong>"</p><p>The disappointment is evident on his voice, nasermonan pa nga.</p><p>"<strong><em>Of course kuya. Sige na. I'm going to park. Bye.</em></strong>" bastos man pero pinatayan ko sya. Mukang may sasabihin pa e, ayoko na munang marinig.</p><p>
  <em>Nalulunod na ako.</em>
</p><p>And yeah, i need to lie that i'm still parking kahit na tanaw na tanaw ko na sila... maybe because kailangan ko ng oras. Kahit konti lang to make up my mind and not cower. </p><p>I sighed again. </p><p>And walked towards the restaurant na nireserve ni Kuya Han. Matatanda yung mga punong abala. Some things never change din talaga.</p><p>And i wish we never did too, kaso i'm a douchebag.</p><p>Chan was the first one to see me and greeted so loud na parang ako yung dumating galing ibang bansa which made everyone basically turn their heads to me.</p><p>I smiled at his antics. </p><p>"<em><strong>Bunso. Please keep it down.</strong></em>" I said while walking towards them. </p><p>Nakayuko ako, knowing full well that this is a very awkward situation. I'm never fond of everyone's attention on me, yet here i am.</p><p>I tried to lift my head.</p><p>Then saw <span class="u">him</span> looking at me and almost got knocked off by that. Ramdam na ramdam ko ang galit nya. </p><p>Of course. <span class="u">He's</span> still angry. Loathing even.</p><p>...</p><p>My trance was cut off by Chan's shout again. </p><p>"<strong><em>MISS LANG KITA!!! HINDI KA NAGPAPAKITA SAMIN!!! PATI SI KUYA GYU, katampo.</em></strong>"</p><p>Still, no reaction from <span class="u">him</span> kahit nakatingin parin <span class="u">sya</span>.  But we will never know...</p><p>or i will never know. </p><p>"<strong><em>Kala ko magtatago ka na naman. Glad you're here.</em></strong>" Kuya Josh whispered while hugging me.</p><p>Mga oa. Hindi naman ako ganon ka-mia for them to react like this. I mean, i make excuses pero hindi to the point of me being obvious na nahihiya padin akong makasama sila... right? </p><p>"<strong><em>You parked fast. Good.</em></strong>" I hugged him and whispered, "<em><strong>m<em>ukang</em> sasabog ka na kuya e</strong></em>." Napailing na lang si Kuya Cheol.</p><p>Eventually they greeted me hanggang sa makaupo ako which is sa tapat ni Seungkwan na katabi ni Jun... na katabi <span class="u">nya</span>.</p><p>"<em><strong>Welcome home. It's been a long time.</strong></em>" I mustered to say. I even tried to smile. I really did, pero mukang it became a grimace kasi Seungkwan gave me a questionable look instead.</p><p>"<strong><em>Salamat bro.</em></strong>" Jun answered. Still civil.</p><p>Tangina nito.</p><p>Then it suddenly became so silent. Yung mga tao lang sa paligid na nag-uusap and mga nagseserve ang naririnig. I didn't know everyone is waiting with me for <span class="u">his</span> response.</p><p>A solid 2 minutes passed before i heard <span class="u">his</span> voice. Hindi ko narealize na hindi pala ako humihinga while waiting, which made me grasp for air after. </p><p>Malapit lang sya pero parang ang layo ng presensya.</p><p>Ayos.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong><em>Yeah. A long time indeed.</em></strong></span>" <span class="u">He</span> said with a cold tone and flashed a straight smile. </p><p>Which is <span class="u">his</span> normal one pero alam kong hindi. It will never be the same again. Na ako lang din naman ang may kasalanan.</p><p>
  <em>Hindi padin <span class="u">nya</span> ako napapatawad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yun lang sigurado dito.</em>
</p><p>Gusto kong maglaho. Gusto kong lumayo. Gusto kong maiwan ulit.</p><p>Gusto kong masaktan ng walang tigil para lang mapatunayan ko sa <span class="u">kanyang</span> hindi na ako ang dating Wonwoo na kilala <span class="u">nya</span>. </p><p>For all those years na iniwan nya ako, did he really think na hindi ako magsisisi? Hindi magbabago? </p><p>But then again, kasalanan ko nga pala lahat kaya okay lang. Okay lang ako. Okay na ako sa ganito. </p><p>...</p><p>"<strong><em>SO?! LET'S EAT?? I MEAN MIGHT AS WELL START NA DIBA? LALAMIG NA ULAM NATIN!! TSAKA SHET GUTOM NA KO!</em></strong>" Soonyoung talaga, nagulat ako dun ah. But i gave him a grateful nod.</p><p>I felt a nodge sa tabi ko.</p><p>Si Seokmin pala.</p><p>"<strong><em>Kyah. Asan si gyu? Bakit hindi kayo magkasama?</em></strong>"</p><p>I felt everyone's curious stare at me, nag-iintay... Well, except for <span class="u">him,</span> who's drinking <span class="u">his</span> wine already.</p><p>I almost slap myself kasi lagi na lang ganito. Hindi ko sinisisi si Seok, okay... But really? Alam ko namang hahanapin nila si Gyu sakin pero pati ba naman ngayon? </p><p>"<strong><em>Hindi ko alam bro. Kain na lang tayo.</em></strong>"  I dismissed it with a nervous smile. </p><p>They simply nodded at that pero alam kong hindi sila naniniwala. </p><p>"<em><strong>Ok so cheers! CHEERS SA PAG-UWI MY DUDEPARECHONGS! HOLY SHIT WE REALLY MISSED YOU BOTH BIG TIME! ILANG TAON DIN KAMING NANGULILA MGA PRE! CHEERS FOR YOU MY BROS!</strong>"</em></p><p>"<em><strong>TO JUN AND MINGHAO!</strong></em>" Soonyoung shouted for the last time and we toasted to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cheers dahil andito ka na ulit, <strike>mahal</strike>.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>